familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Ancestries of the U.S. Presidents
Corrections and other improvements Obama is numbered 43. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. By the way, it may be better to move this material to 40 or so separate pages, and use transclusion on this page -- a la Obama. Rtol 11:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with that. Fractionally harder to get right but much easier to edit. Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::And less work in the long run, because most of them will want their own "/ahnentafel" subpages, so if they have one of those there will be no duplication of additions and corrections. A subpage with "/ahnentafel" should show as a tab on an individual's page and other standard subpages, which is an added bonus. I've added Donald Trump accordingly. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:04, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Headings for generations To simplify the table of contents for this page, it is desirable to use the "semicolon" style of heading, which many of them already have. No need for bullets if all of the person-lines start with colons. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:04, February 17, 2017 (UTC) How to add more with ease See http://www.wargs.com/political/ for some of them. Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Even where there is a WARGS table, new ahnentafels could be started from copies of this Presidents page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC) One should also check Genealogics. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Nixon's McComas ancestors are wrong Under his G-G-G-Grandparents it lists 42. George Bradford Lytle (c1759-1797) and 43. Elizabeth McComas (1754-1795). That is correct, but under his G-G-G-G-grandparents, it lists Elizabeth's parents as 86. Alexander McComas (1718-1790) and 87. Deborah Hartley (c1714-1802). This is wrong. This Alexander was married to Mary Bradford (c1721-c1800). Deborah Hartley was married to Alexander's cousin (who was also named Alexander, but born in 1721) and she did not have a daughter named Elizabeth.-- 05:46, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Eastman's list Dick Eastman has produced a list of sites that do a similar job: *http://www.archives.com/genealogy/president.html - links to ancestries of about 20 presidents: JQAdams (including merely six of his ancestors and some descendants), Obama (including merely six of his ancestors), Clinton (including merely six of his ancestors and his wife and daughter), GHW Bush (including merely six of his ancestors and wife and descendants), GW Bush (including merely six of his ancestors and wife, children, and son-in-law), FDR (including merely six of his ancestors, stepmother, stepbrother, wife, and descendants), Teddy Roosevelt (including merely six of his ancestors and wives and descendants), Nixon (including merely six of his ancestors and wife and descendants), Reagan (including merely six of his ancestors, two wives, and descendants), Monroe (including merely four of his ancestors, wife, and descendants), Grant (including merely six of his ancestors, wife, and descendants), JFK (including merely six of his ancestors, wife, and descendants), Andrew Johnson (including merely six of his ancestors, wife, and descendants), Lincoln (including merely four of his ancestors and his wife and six of her ancestors and the couple's descendants), Jackson (including merely four of his ancestors and his wife and descendants), Madison (including over thirty of his ancestors), John Adams (including sixteen of his ancestors, his wife and her parents, and the couple's descendants), Jefferson (including merely six of his ancestors and wife and descendants), Washington (including twelve of his ancestors and siblings and wife) *http://www3.dcs.hull.ac.uk/public/genealogy/presidents/ (out-of-date link not found?) - try http://www.hull.ac.uk/php/cssbct/genealogy/presidents/ - it stops at Clinton; it has no grandparents for Polk *http://www.presidentsusa.net/genealogy.html - links to several pages, some on other sites *http://www.wargs.com/political/bush.html - just G W Bush *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancestry_of_George_Washington *https://c.mfcreative.com/offer/us/lincoln/Lincoln_familytree.pdf - Lincoln ancestors *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lincoln_family - Lincoln descendants *http://www.archives.com/genealogy/president-kennedy.html - Kennedy *https://www.fordlibrarymuseum.gov/grf/genealog.asp - Ford *http://www.rbhayes.org/hayes/the-ancestry-of-rutherford-birchard-hayes/ - Hayes As I said in a comment, our page has more presidents than most of those and has more ancestors for some presidents than some of those do. But they deserve closer study. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:35, February 17, 2017 (UTC)